cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Simone Simon
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Parigi |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} Simone Simon è stata un'attrice francese. Biografia Giovinezza Nata a Béthune (ma alcune fonti indicano Marsiglia), Simone Simon era figlia di Henri Louis Firmin Champmoynat, un ingegnere francese ebreo, pilota d'aereo nella seconda guerra mondiale, che morì in un campo di concentramento, e di Erma Maria Domenica Giorcelli, una casalinga italiana. Prima di stabilirsi a Marsiglia, la Simon visse in Madagascar, a Budapest, Torino e Berlino. Si trasferì a Parigi nel 1931 e lavorò per un po' come cantante, modella e stilista. Pensò anche di diventare una scultrice. La Simon lavorò soprattutto per il Théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens e, poi, riuscì ad ottenere una parte più importante con Sacha Guitry in Ô mon bel inconnu. Carriera Dopo essere stata notata in un ristorante nel giugno 1931, alla Simon fu proposto un contratto cinematografico dal regista Victor Tourjansky e pose, dunque, fine al progetto di diventare una stilista. Il suo debutto avvenne in Le chanteur inconnu (1931) e ben presto si affermò come una delle attrici francesi di maggior successo. La Simon, in seguito, confessò a un giornalista che, all'epoca del provino per Le chanteur inconnu, non aveva mai recitato prima."Tender Little Savage: France's Favorite Descends upon the Hollywood Scene" by Jacques Lory, Oakland Tribune, December 29, 1935, p. 3 Nel 1932, le furono affidati altri ruoli di rilievo e divenne famosa per la partecipazione a Il lago delle vergini (1934) di Marc Allégret, che lei giudicò la sua prima scrittura degna di nota dopo Le chanteur inconnu. In alcune interviste successive, la Simon espresse la propria gratitudine nei confronti di Allégret, che secondo lei fu responsabile del suo successo. Dopo averla vista in Il lago delle vergini, Darryl F. Zanuck la portò ad Hollywood nell'agosto 1935 con un'estesa campagna pubblicitaria. Prima di accettare un contratto statunitense, la Simon lavorò in altri due film di Allégret, Occhi neri (1935) e Il sentiero della felicità (1935). In genere alle attrici straniere erano riservati mesi di preparazione prima di poter lavorare, ma alla Simon furono date solo poche settimane di lezioni di inglese prima di presentarsi sul set."Simone Simon Was Ready to Go Home" by Mayme Ober Peak, The Milwaukee Journal, November 13, 1936, p. 1 Nel frattempo, la 20th Century Fox stava incontrando difficoltà a trovare un ruolo che le calzasse. Il suo debutto cinematografico negli Stati Uniti era previsto con il film Messaggio segreto (1936), nel ruolo di una ragazza spagnola, ma fu sostituita da Rita Hayworth. A metà del 1935, fu scelta come protagonista in Sotto due bandiere, ma fu licenziata durante la produzione. Anche se fu detto che si ritirò per problemi di salute, venne in seguito rivelato che Zanuck l'aveva lincenziata dopo dodici giorni di riprese a causa del suo comportamento capriccioso, che aveva contrariato il regista del film Frank Lloyd. In un'intervista del 1936, la Simon affermò che si era ammalata dopo varie settimane di prove per il film. Tuttavia, ammise che nelle fasi iniziali della produzione si era comportata in maniera capricciosa, sostenendo che era stata ispirata a comportarsi in quel modo a seguito di una conversazione con Marlene Dietrich, che le aveva detto che «una stella è tanto importante quanto lei stessa si rende tale»."Simone Simon Heartstick, Wanted to Go Home" by Mayme Ober Peak, The Milwaukee Journal, November 13, 1936, p. 3 La Simon respinse ulteriori dichiarazioni sul fatto che fosse scortese o che lavorare con lei fosse difficile, spiegando alla stampa che all'inizio non era abituata allo stile di vita americano, che secondo lei era più estroverso di quello francese."Pouting Lady From France" by Wood Soanes, Oakland Tribune, November 29, 1936 Le precarie condizioni di salute la portarono al ricovero in ospedale, nel corso del quale fu convinta ad abbandondare il contratto con la major americana. Poco dopo aver deciso di tornare in Francia, la 20th Century Fox le assegnò un ruolo da coprotagonista in Collegio femminile (1936). La Simon era attratta dalla trama e ravvisava «grandi possibilità» per il suo personaggio. Stando a quanto si dice, si dimostrò ancora una volta difficile da gestire, entrando in conflitto con Ruth Chatterton, la star del film, che riteneva che la Simon stesse ottenendo maggiori attenzioni.Pittsburgh Press, August 31, 1936, p. 21 La Simon ammise di essere stata nervosa nel corso della produzione, poiché i dirigenti della casa cinematografica la sorvegliavano in ogni minima mossa. Nonostante fosse stato pensato per essere il successo dell'anno,Oakland Tribune, April 30, 1936, p. 13 Collegio femminile fu presto dimenticato dal pubblico, rendendo il debutto della Simon nel cinema statunitense meno rimarchevole. Nonostante ciò, la Simon fu accolta come una rivelazione e la critica lodò la sua interpretazione"The Strange New Star in Hollywood's Heaven" by Eleanor Packer, The Salt Lake Tribune, September 20, 1936, p. 7 Inoltre, le riviste riportarono che il film aveva consegnato l'attrice una fama immediata. Poco dopo l'uscita del film, fu ingaggiata per White Hunter, un film di serie B che l'avrebbe riavvicinata al produttore Irving Cummings. Durante le riprese, fu nuovamente colpita dall'influenza e dovette essere sostituita dall'attrice June Lang. Tuttavia, la major si affrettò ad inserirla nella commedia romantica Ragazze innamorate (1936), che fu girata a metà del 1936. Condivideva il ruolo di protagonista femminile con Janet Gaynor, Loretta Young e Constance Bennett, alcune delle quali contestarono il gran numero di scene che venivano date alla Simon. Era un scontro fra titani e la Simon, con il suo ruolo, aveva poca possibilità di competere in modo efficace. Nel tentativo di evitare contrasti, assunse un assistente che le impedisse di finire in prima pagina per il suo caratteraccio."Simone Simon Hires Expert to Avoid Quarrels", Chicago Tribune, July 24, 1936 Nonostante la ragguardevole remunerazione, che includeva uno stipendo settimanale anche se il suo primo film americano era uscito più di un anno dopo il suo arrivo nel paese, i film della Simon per la 20th Century Fox ottennero solo un modesto successo. Tra gli altri, fu scritturata nel ruolo di Janet Gaynor nel remake del 1937 del classico del cinema muto Settimo cielo (1927), con al fianco James Stewart, che fu un fiasco. Successivamente, fu ingaggiata per Quei cari parenti (1937), ma a causa del pesante accento francese fu sostituita da Ann Sothern.Fujiwara, Chris, The World and Its Double: The Life and Work of Otto Preminger. New York: Macmillan Publishers 2009. ISBN 0-86547-995-X, pp. 18–19 Incapace di trovarle ruoli adatti, la casa cinematografica le concesse di andare per otto settimane in vacanza in Francia e, a seguito del suo ritorno nel giugno 1937, fu ingaggiata per Suez (1938), ma il progetto venne abbandonato e lei fu sostituita."Idle Simone At Last Is Given Role" by Paul Harrison, Pittsburgh Press, June 18, 1937, p. 28 Nei tardi anni Trenta, la Simon fece ritorno in Francia, insoddisfatta dell'evoluzione della sua carriera americana e dei controeffetti della sua relativa fama."Simone Simon A Star Again", The Gazette (Montreal), May 31, 1944, p. 3 Nel 1938 recitò in L'angelo del male di Jean Renoir. Con lo scoppio della seconda guerra mondiale, ritornò ad Hollywood e lavorò per la RKO Radio Pictures, con la quale ottenne i suoi più grandi successi nel cinema in lingua inglese con L'oro del demonio (1941), Il bacio della pantera (1942) ed Il giardino delle streghe (1944); gli ultimi due divennero parte di una serie di film horror prodotti da Val Lewton. Questi film non le portarono ulteriore fama e lavorò in pellicole mediocri fino alla fine della guerra. Tornò nuovamente in Francia per recitare e apparve in Il piacere e l'amore (1950). Da quel momento in poi, recitò in pochi altri film e comparve sullo schermo per l'ultima volta nel 1973. Vita privata La Simon non si è mai sposata. La sua segretaria affermò che aveva dato la chiave d'oro del suo boudoir a tutti gli uomini che le piacevano, compreso George Gershwin. In ogni caso, come asserito dallo storico del cinema Gang Mank nel commento al DVD di Il bacio della pantera, la segretaria fu poi processata per estorsione ai danni del suo datore di lavoro e le sue parole sulla questione non posso considerarsi affidabili (la segretaria, in seguito, fu condannata e tra le condizioni della libertà vigilata fu incluso il fatto che non avrebbe più parlato dello scandalo della "chiave d'oro"). Negli anni Cinquanta, la Simon ebbe una relazione con il banchiere e proprietario di cavalli francese Alec Weisweiller, la cui moglie Francine fu uno dei mecenati di Jean Cocteau. Ebbe anche una relazione con Duško Popov, spia durante la seconda guerra mondiale il cui nome in codice era "Tricycle". Morte Simone Simon è morta a Parigi il 22 febbraio 2005, per cause naturali all'età 94 anni. La BBC erroneamente riportò che avesse 93 anni,ref> poiché considerò l'anno di nascita sbagliato (1911). Pochi giorni dopo, il Ministro della Cultura francese Renaud Donnedieu de Vabres rilasciò una dichiarazione in cui celebrò «il suo fascino, il suo sorriso irresistibile», affermando che «con la morte di Simone Simon, perdiamo una delle attrici più seducenti e più brillanti del cinema francese della prima metà del ventesimo secolo». Nel 2011, l'attore e scrittore britannico Stephen Mosley le ha reso omaggio nel suo fortunato libro di racconti stravaganti Boy Who Loved Simone Simon. Filmografia *''Durand contre Durand'' (1931) *''Santarellina'' (Mam'zelle Nitouche) (1931) (non accreditata) *''Le chanteur inconnu'' (1931) *''On opère sans douleur'' (1931) *''La piccola cioccolataia'' (La petite chocolatière) (1932) *''Il figlio della strada'' (Un fils d'Amérique) (1932) *''Le roi des palaces'' (1932) *''Pour vivre heureux'' (1932) *''Tire au flanc'' (1933) *''Prenez garde à la peinture'' (1933) *''La Stella di Valenzia'' (L'étoile de Valencia) (1933) *''Donna di lusso'' (Le voleur) (1933) *''Il lago delle vergini'' (Lac aux dames) (1934) *''Occhi neri'' (Les yeux noirs) (1935) *''Il sentiero della felicità'' (Les beaux jours) (1935) *''Collegio femminile'' (Girls' Dormitory) (1936) *''Ragazze innamorate'' (Ladies in Love) (1936) *''Settimo cielo'' (Seventh Heaven) (1937) *''Una ragazza allarmante'' (Love and Hisses) (1937) *''Josette'' (1938) *''L'angelo del male'' (La bête humaine) (1938) *''Cavalcata d'amore'' (Cavalcade d'amour) (1940) *''L'oro del demonio'' (All That Money Can Buy) (1941) *''Il bacio della pantera'' (Cat People) (1942) *''Tahiti Honey'' (1943) *''Il giardino delle streghe'' (The Curse of the Cat People) (1944) *''Sette settimane di guai'' (Johnny Doesn't Live Here Anymore) (1944) *''Mademoiselle Fifi'' (Mademoiselle Fifi) (1944) *''Quello che mi è costato amare'' (Pétrus) (1946) *''Il porto delle tentazioni'' (Temptation Harbour) (1947) *''Donne senza nome'' (1950) *''La ronde - Il piacere e l'amore'' (La ronde) (1950) *''Olivia'' (1951) *''Il piacere'' (Le plaisir) (1952) *''I tre ladri'' (1954) *''La vita risorge'' (Das zweite Leben) (1954) *''The Extra Day'' (1956) *''La femme en bleu'' (La femme en bleu) (1973) Note Simon, Simone